Keeping a room clean and fresh smelling is a never-ending battle in many homes and offices. Stale odors, poor circulation, tobacco smoke, food odors, and the like all combine to assault the olfactory senses of anyone entering a room. Various ways to combat these odors are known. They include the use of aerosol sprays, solid room deodorizers, and electric room deodorizers; all of which discharge some type of air freshening material into a room.
A common problem with all of these systems is that the freshening smell is overpowering at first and then the aroma quickly diminishes over time. Another problem area is that the freshening aroma is not evenly distributed around the room and is only concentrated in the area where it was released. Furthermore with all of these methods, a user is required to place and replace them on a consistent and regular basis in order to for them to be effective.